Lost Stars
by delightedstardust
Summary: [one-shot] Segalanya terasa begitu sempurna. Dan Jungkook jelas tidak pernah menyangka hubungan yang selama ini dibangunnya susah payah bersama Taehyung hancur. "Tae, bintangku yang hilang, dimanapun kau berada, ketahuilah lagu ini untukmu." KOOKV / KOOKTAE AU


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lost Stars**

 **[one-shot]**

a story by _ **delighted stardust**_

 _ **rated T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras. Setiap rintiknya membasahi jalanan, mengeluarkan aroma _petrichor_ yang tajam. Lalu lintas kota Seoul ramai, dipadati oleh kendaraan yang pengemudinya baru saja pulang kerja. Menolak untuk menghabiskan malamnya di jalan raya. Bisingnya klakson yang berbunyi juga tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Pemuda yang duduk dibelakang kemudi hanya termenung, menatap kemacetan yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Tidak mengumpat, tidak juga membunyikan klakson tanpa henti. Pandangannya begitu kosong. Mampu membuat siapapun yang menatapnya mengira ia adalah manekin. Belum lagi parasnya yang tampan dengan struktur wajah yang simetris.

Jeon Jungkook, nama pemuda itu. Idola yang namanya sedang meledak di industri hiburan Korea. Debut solo nya baru berjalan satu tahun. Selama satu tahun itu pula ia tak kunjung mendapatkan penghargaan dari acara musik. Hingga akhirnya mendapatkan kemenangan pertama dari album terbarunya, dua minggu berturut turut.

Selama itulah Jungkook dirundung berbagai tawaran untuk membintangi _variety show_. Beberapa diterima, ada pula yang ditolak. Acara dimana ia harus bernyanyi sambil mengenakan topeng agar menutupi identitasnya, ia terima dengan sepenuh hati. Sedangkan acara yang mengharuskannya untuk berpasangan dengan selebriti lain, ditolaknya mentah mentah.

Bukannya Jungkook bersikap tidak sopan dengan menolak tawaran tersebut. Hanya saja dirinya tak sampai hati untuk berakting sebagai pasangan suami istri dengan selebriti yang tak pernah singgah dihatinya.

Karena sesungguhnya, hati Jeon Jungkook sudah berlabuh pada seorang gadis.

Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku universitas itu berhasil memenangkan hati Jungkook. Entah apa yang menarik dari gadis yang terlahir dengan nama Kim Taehyung tersebut. Parasnya tidak memukau. Di kelas ia tak pernah mendapatkan juara. Kaya? Jungkook jelas tidak membutuhkan hartanya.

Namun dengan hebatnya, Taehyung merebut segala kebahagiaan Jungkook. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini pemuda itu kira terletak pada kesibukannyaㅡpada pekerjaannya. Tanpa bersusah payah Taehyung mensubtitusi pekerjaan Jungkook dengan dirinya.

Jungkook kira ia akan terlena dalam gemerlap dunia hiburan, tak tergoda untuk mencari seseorang untuk menjadi tempat perhentian.

Jungkook kira selamanya ia akan bahagia dengan karir gemilangnya sebagai penyanyi.

Tak pernah sekalipun Jungkook menempatkan kebahagiannya selain daripada bernyanyi. Bernyanyi sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Hidupnya dikelilingi oleh musik, tak mampu ia hidup tanpa hasrat terbesarnyaㅡbernyanyi. Entah sejak kapan prinsipnya berganti.

Yang ia tahu, gadis itu merubah segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **1 jam yang lalu...**_

"Aku mau putus," ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang dikuncir kuda.

Jungkook yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya tersedak mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang dicintainya setengah mati dan ia nyaris gila karena hal ituㅡmenginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir.

Tepat diperayaan hari jadi mereka yang kedua tahun.

Rasanya dunia yang ditempati Jungkook ambruk dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan penyanyi muda itu tertimpa dalam setiap puing puingnya. Tanpa memiliki kekuatan untuk bangkit.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Hubungan mereka selama ini dengan berjalan baik. Mereka jarang terlibat dalam argumen, bahkan untuk urusan makan. Lebih memilih untuk menghargai keputusan satu sama lain. Seperti malam ini, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook untuk membawanya makan malam di restoran favorit pemuda itu.

Segalanya begitu baik. Bahkan Jungkook berniat untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka bulan depanㅡtepat saat konser pertamanya dimulai.

Agensi Jungkook tidak menentang. Kedua orangtua mereka saling mengenal dan sudah merestui. Hubungan mereka sudah sangat sempurna, namun sekarang gadis itu ingin mengakhirinya.

Hanya saja Jungkook melupakan akar dari pokok permasalahan yang terjadi selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Yang menjelaskan mengapa Taehyung ingin melepasnya begitu saja.

Jungkook adalah seorang pekerja keras. Album terbarunya ia tulis dan arasemen sendiri meskipun masih dibantu komposer komposer lain. Tak seharipun pula dilewatkannya tanpa berlatih setiap koreo yang telah diciptakan.

Aktivitasnya menjelang _comeback_ tentu mencuri atensinya. Waktu luangnya ia habiskan untuk merevisi berbagai lirik yang menurutnya kurang pas dan perlu diganti. Padahal biasanya setiap malam ia akan bergelung manja dengan Taehyung di kamarnya sambil menonton film horor atau hanya sekedar mengobrol.

Ia menjadi jarang pulang. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor agensinya. Pesan teks yang dikirimkan oleh pujaan hatinya dibiarkan tak terbaca. Panggilan yang masuk pun tak pernah diperhatikan. Bahkan ia sengaja mengatur teleponnya dalam keadaan _silent._

Agar fokus.

Hanya itu tujuan Jungkook sebenarnya. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Taehyung, tidak mengabarinya barang sedikit. Ia ingin menjadikan hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai kejutan. Sekaligus ucapan terima kasih karena telah mendukungnya selama ini.

Karena telah berjalan beriringan dengannya selama ini.

Terbukti kerja keras dan jerih payahnya selama ini terbayar. Albumnya menduduki peringkat pertama pada berbagai situs layanan musik Korea. Bahkan ia sudah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan dari bermacam macam acara musik.

Pada perayaan dua tahun hari jadi mereka, ia berniat untuk melamar Taehyung.

Ya. Melamarnya sebelum memberikan pernyataan resmi mengenai hubungan mereka kepada publik.

Bahkan ia sudah menyewa restoran tersebut agar memberikan pelayanan istimewa kepada mereka. Memutarkan lagu romantis dan menyiapkan buket bunga matahari yang berhasil dibeli Jaehyun setelah bersusah payah mengelilingi kota Seoul. Kotak cincin yang tersimpan pada saku jasnya pun sudah sangat siap untuk dikeluarkan.

Jungkook pasti salah dengar.

Tentu saja. Gadisnya tak mungkin akan meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Hah? Hahaㅡ _ha_! Mengapa kau menguncir rambutmu pada malam spesial ini? Kau tahu bukan aku menyukai rambut panjangmu yang tergerai indah." Ujar Jungkook.

Kalau kalian berpikir Jungkook sedang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, kalian salah. Jungkook ingin sekali melontarkan beragam pertanyaan. _Kenapa? Apa kau sudah berhenti mencintaiku? Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih kau cintai dibanding aku?_ Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya justru sebuah kalimat pengalih.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Oppa._ " Tatapan lembut dan penuh afeksi yang biasanya terletak pada kedua bola mata indah Taehyung lenyap entah kemana. Hanya ada tatapan tajam dan dingin setiap kali Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menelisik kedalamnya.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana Jungkook segera bangkit dan duduk tepat disebelah Taehyung. Dengan sigap ia menarik kuncir yang berada dirambut gadis kesayangannya. Merapihkannya ketika helaian rambut tersebut terjatuh dengan indah dibahu Taehyung.

"K-Kau lebih cantik dengan rambutmu yang d-digerai." ujar Jungkook.

Demi tuhan Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya tergagu saat berucap. Malam ini sepertinya adalah pengecualian.

Jungkook menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Kelemahan terbesarnya—gadis itu.

Kim Taehyung adalah kelemahannya.

Ironisnya, gadis itu bukan saja kelemahan Jungkook. Tetapi ia juga yang memberi kekuatan, ia yang menjadi kekuatan bagi Jungkook.

Rasanya ia ingin merengkuh semestanya. Semesta yang berada tepat disampingnya. Merengkuhnya tanpa membiarkan sedikitpun celah.

Namun respon gadis itu begitu asing dalam memorinya. Dengan sekali hentakan gadis itu berhasil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada jendela. "Aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Berhentilah mengaturku." ujar Taehyung dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan alasanku ingin putus denganmu." _Maaf, aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu sehingga keberanianku sirna._

"Oh—tidak. Kau bahkan tidak ingat dengan hari jadi kita, _Oppa._ " _Aku bersandiwara. Aku berniat untuk memberikanmu kejutan, Tae._

Seperti orang bodoh, Jungkook membantah setiap kalimat yang Taehyung lontarkan didalam benaknya. Ya, hanya didalam benaknya tanpa mampu mengutarakan secara langsung.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai profesimu sekarang sehingga kau melupakanku yang berada disisimu sejak awal?" Bulir air mata perlahan menetes dari pelupuk mata indah Taehyung. Tatapannya melunak, tidak lagi dingin seperti sebelumnya.

Demi tuhan baru kali ini Jungkook melihat Taehyung menangis. Taehyung adalah gadis periang, gadis yang tegar. Taehyung adalah cahaya mataharinya— _his one and only sunshine._

Melihat Taehyung begitu rapuh seperti ini Jungkook dirundung rasa bersalah. Dadanya sakit melihat bahu gadis itu yang bergerak naik turun menahan isakan.

"Kau tidak berniat mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung disela sela tangisannya. Jungkook hanya bergeming. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa, namun terdengar _sinis._ "Tentu saja. Bukankah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mahasiswa merupakan aib bagi artis papan atas?"

"Benar begitu, _Jungkook-ssi_?" Tiba tiba Taehyung berdiri setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan lalu menerobos tubuhnya dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

Deg.

Detak jantung Jungkook seolah berhenti selama satu milisekon dan kembali berdetak dalam frekuensi yang tinggi.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengenggam tangan Taehyung yang begitu halus, bukti nyata gadis itu merawat diri dengan baik. "T-Tae.. B-bukan begitu, aku bisa m-menjelaskan."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan." Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook

Beruntung tidak ada pengunjung selain mereka berdua di restoran ini. Jungkook sudah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa, agar tidak ada _papparazzi_ yang menganggu rencananya.

Meskipun rencananya berujung gagal total.

"U-Uh? Kau ingin pulang, bukan? Baiklah biarkan aku mengantarmu dan aku akan menjelaskannya selama di perjalanan." Jungkook menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Ada yang ingin aku urus sebentar. Tunggulah di mobilku."

Taehyung segera menggerakkan badannya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ia menatap kearah langit sejenak, lalu mengernyit saat menyadari rintik air hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit. Membasahi rambutnya yang tergerai bebas.

Sementara Jungkook yang masih berada didalam restoran segera pergi ke kasir. Membayar pesanan sekaligus menginformasikan bahwa kejutan yang direncanakannya gagal. Kemudian ia meminta tolong agar barang barang yang ia siapkan untuk kejutan dibereskan.

Baru saja hendak menyusul Jungkook, seorang pelayan memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. Lalu mendapati pelayan tersebut menggenggam buket bunga matahari yang disiapkannya. "T-Tuan.. Maaf anda melupakan buketnya."

Dengan sigap Jungkook mengambil buket tersebut dari genggaman sang pelayan. Ia hendak berterimakasih namun pelayan tersebut lebih dahulu membuka mulutnya. "Bolehkah saya berfoto dengan anda? Saya penggemar anda, Tuan." pinta pelayan tersebut dengan gestur malu malu.

Jungkook ingin sekali menolak. Ingin sekali ia mendengus kesal mendapati penggemarnya yang muncul pada saat yang tidak tepat. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan. Ia jelas tak ingin membentuk sebuah _image_ yangburuk di mata penggemarnya.

Oleh karena itu, tanpa berpikir panjang Jungkook segera menyetujui permintaan pelayan tersebut. Dengan masih menggenggam buket bunga matahari di tangannya, ia berfoto sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sadar ada seseorang yang diam diam menahan tangisnya.

Dan pada detik Jungkook hendak memasuki mobilnya,

Ia baru menyadari Taehyung tidak berada disisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari foto ini?"

Mata Jungkook melotot kearah tumpukan foto yang dilemparkan oleh manajernya. "Sialan, darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?!"

Manajer Ahn mendengus. "Foto itu telah beredar di sosial media. Dan asal kau tahu saja, satu langkah kakimu keluar dari gedung agensi ini, sudah pasti kau akan diinterogasi oleh para wartawan yang telah menunggu sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Astaga, Taehyung."

Raut wajah Jungkook dalam sekejap berubah menjadi keruh. Segalanya menjadi masuk akal sekarang. Mengapa Taehyung tidak menuruti permintaannya untuk menunggu barang sebentar. Mengapa Taehyung langsung pergi dari restoran tersebut tanpa pamit.

"Taehyung... Tae." Pemuda itu berulang kali mengucapkan nama gadis yang amat dicintainya. Seolah merapalkan sebuah mantra, bibirnya terus bergerak menggumam sembari mengeluarkan telepon genggam yang berada di kantong celananya dan dengan segera ia menghubungi gadis yang sedari tadi namanya disebut.

Rasanya lama sekali telepon tersebut tersambung dalam nada tunggu panggilan. Namun hingga sekian lama ia menunggu, panggilan tersebut tidak pernah terhubung ke gadis yang ditujunya. Yang ia dengar justru operator mengatakan "Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi."

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hatinya bergemuruh. Ia takut. Jujur ketakutan di dalam dirinya sangat besar. Ia takut gagal untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Taehyung. Ia takut gagal untuk mencegah gadis itu untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia takut, kebodohannya justru akan membuat gadis tersebut hilang dari dekapannya.

"Tidak ada sama sekali yang terjadi antaraku dan wanita itu! Ia hanya seorang pelayan di restoran tempatku berniat untuk melamar Taehyung." Nada bicaranya terdengar agak ketus. Manajer Ahn pun sampai terlonjak di tempatnya.

"Hari itu semesta mengutukku habis memutusiku, dan pada saat yang tidak tepat, seorang pelayan memintaku untuk foto bersama. Dan parahnya sekarang foto tersebut tersebar!"

Hatinya terasa nyeri mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Padahal belum satu minggu setelah insiden di restoran tersebut, namun hati seorang Jungkook seolah tak kuasa lagi menahan kerinduan akan gadis yang teramat sangat dicintainya.

Sudah beratus ratus pesan teks dan puluhan panggilan ditujukannya kepada Taehyung. Namun tidak satupun diantaranya yang mendapatkan respon. Jungkook yakin sekali Taehyung sudah memblokir nomor teleponnya sehingga ia tidak mampu menghubunginya sekalipun.

Sekacau apapun Jungkook kali ini, ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Terlihat seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan perpisahan mereka.

Meskipun nyatanya, Jungkook berani bersumpah ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hati Taehyung kembali. Memperbaiki apa yang telah ia rusak.

Jika Taehyung berkenan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya.

.

.

.

 _ **2 minggu kemudian...**_

"Kudengar kau putus dengan pacarmu, Tae."

Taehyung yang sedang menyalin catatan mata kuliah nya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya segera bertemu dengan mata berwarna _hazel_ milik Seokjin.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyunggingkan senyum giginya.

Seokjin membalas senyumannya. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan yang kau tulis sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran pria tampan sepertiku, Tae. Ini aku belikan minuman favoritmu, Caramel Macchiato."

Taehyung refleks menoyor kepala Seokjin saat mendengar kepercayaan diri pemuda tersebut yang tidak tanggung tanggung. "Dasar narsis. Pergi sana. Jangan ganggu aku. Besok aku ujian dan catatanku baru selesai lima puluh persen."

"Aku bertanya padamu, Taehyuuuung." Seokjin gemas sekali dengan gadis berambut hitam ini. Saking gemasnya ia mencubit pipi Taehyung yang segera mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya. "A-ah sakit! Maaf! OKE AKU MINTA MAAF TOLONG HENTIKAN!"

"Berhenti mengisengiku, Jin. Aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam, ingat?"

"Iya aku ingat, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan jangan lupa berterima kasih sudah kubelikan kopi."

"Uh, ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih Seokjin!"

"Nah sekarang jawab, Tae. Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?"

"Yakamiputus." Jawab Taehyung dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan ia tidak yakin lawan bicaranya mampu menangkap apa yang hendak ia sampaikan.

"Hei, pelan pelan."

"Ya, Seokjin. Aku dan Jungkook putus. Ia sudah tidak peduli kepadaku. Ia lebih memikirkan karirnya yang sedang berada di pucak popularitas. Dan bahkan kau harus baca berita. Ia terlibat skandal dengan seorang wanita paruh baya."

Mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, Seokjin dapat merasakan darahnya mendidih. Berani beraninya pemuda sombong itu menyakiti hati gadis sesempurna Taehyung. "Sialan! Seharusnya aku menghajar si sombong itu saat aku memiliki kesempatan. Memangnya dia siapa sehingga berhak menyakitimu seperti itu?!"

Taehyung tergelak mendengar kalimat penuh amarah yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan jari tunjuknya di bibir pemuda tersebut. "Sshh.. Sudahlah. Mungkin memang kami berdua tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya semesta menakdirkan kita berdua untuk bersama, Tae." Ujar Seokjin sambil menatap lurus kearah mata Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian tawa kerasnya menyembur hingga Taehyung menoyor kepalanya sekali lagi.

" _Not funny_ , Seokjin."

.

.

.

Jungkook selesai latihan lebih awal hari ini. Biasanya ia bisa menghabiskan enam jam lebih hanya untuk berlatih. Namun hari ini tidak sampai dua jam ia telah membereskan barang barangnya dan hendak melapor ke manajernya.

"Maaf aku harus pulang lebih awal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Jelasnya pada Manajer Ahn.

"Ini tidak biasa. Ada apa, Kook? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Manajer Ahn lembut.

Jungkook menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Justru hari ini aku ingin menemui seseorang dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman kami selama ini."

"Apakah seseorang itu Taehyung?"

Kali ini senyum Jungkook semakin lebar.

.

.

Jungkook baru sampai di universitas tempat Taehyung menuntut ilmu pada pukul empat sore. Cukup terlambat dari yang ia perkirakan pada awalnya. Hal itu dikarenakan ia harus membeli bunga matahari untuk gadisnya terlebih dahulu. Namun toko dimana ia biasa membeli bunga tersebut sedang kehabisan stok. Alhasil ia harus mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Tak apa, demi Taehyung, keujung dunia sekalipun Jungkook tidak menolak.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri didepan pintu gerbang universitas. Mobilnya ia parkirkan secara paralel beberapa meter darinya. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya. Atau mungkin mengenali dirinya yang notabene nya penyanyi papan atas? Namun ia tidak terlalu peduli saat ini. Responnya hanyalah merapihkan sembari memastikan topi dan maskernya terpasang dengan benar.

Kira kira sepuluh menit ia berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergeming. Hatinya mulai dihinggapi perasaan ragu. Pukul empat sore, seharusnya segala aktivitas belajar mengajar di kampus sudah selesai. Tetapi pujaan hatinya tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir ia menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari diantara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lalu lalang, ada gadis yang ia cari.

Disaat itulah pandangannya tanpa sengaja terjatuh pada sebuah kafe di seberang kampus. Kedua matanya menangkap sepasang manusia sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Matanya merekam setiap gerakan dari kedua insan tersebut. Mengingat setiap detiknya, dan merasakan hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan kepingan tak berharga saat mengetahui gadis yang amat sangat dicintainya, Kim Taehyung, sudah lebih dahulu menemukan pengganti dirinya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu maumu, Tae."

"Selamat tinggal." Bisik Jungkook kepada diriya sendiri.

Ia segera melemparkan bunga tersebut ke jalanan tanpa belas kasihan. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok ia memasuki mobilnya dan segera tancap gas dari tempat jahanam tersebut.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Taehyung dari ambang pintu.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah, mata gadis itu bergerak kesana kemari mencari sesuatu namun tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Ibu, apa ibu melihat bunga yang biasa dikirimkan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat ibunya sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak. Bahkan tukang pengantar bunga tersebut tidak datang mengantar hari ini. Mungkin ia tidak mengirim? Mengapa kau tidak bertanya langsung saja padanya?"

Taehyung gelagapan saat diajukan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia pun hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku baru saja bertemu Jungkook tadi. Dia bilang dia tidak sempat mengirimkannya padaku. Kukira dia bergurau, untuk itulah aku bertanya padamu, Ibu." Ibunya hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan anak bungsunya itu.

Dan semenjak hari itu, bunga matahari yang setiap hari selalu diantarkan ke kediaman Taehyung tak pernah datang lagi.

.

.

 _ **Tiga tahun kemudian...**_

"Ayolah, Tae, aku benar benar membutuhkanmu saat ini. Tidak mungkin aku menonton konser sendirian. Aneh rasanya menonton konser tanpa seseorang yang bisa diajak hura hura." Bujuk Jimin.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kau bisa mengajak pacarmu atau siapa lah terserahmu, kenapa kau harus mengajakku?"

"Pacarku cemburuan. Ia pasti _bad mood_ jika aku mengajaknya bersamaku. Sedangkan temanku hanya kau yang menyukai Jungkook."

"Kata siapa aku menyukai Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat _playlist_ mu waktu itu dan enam puluh persennya adalah lagu yang pernah seorang Jeon Jungkook rilis."

Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Taehyung. Ia sudah tertangkap basah, dan kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menolak ajakan Jimin. "Baiklah, aku akan menonton konser denganmu. Kau puas?"

"Tentu saja! Sampai jumpa di hari minggu!"

.

.

Hingar bingar _hall_ tempat konser seorang penyanyi papan atas, Jeon Jungkook, terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Sudah satu jam lebih Taehyung berada diantara ribuan manusia. Selama satu jam lebih itu pula Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya dihimpit oleh manusia manusia barbar. Kalau saja bukan sahabatnya yang meminta, mana sudi ia datang ke konser ini. Terlebih lagi konser mantan kekasihnya.

Tetapi ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu menyukai lagu lagu yang dibawakan oleh Jungkook. Sesuai dengan selera musiknya. Ia jadi ingat dulu ia sering menyemangati Jungkook saat pemuda itu sedang kesulitan menyelesaikan lagunya.

Sekarang disinlah dia, di aula konser yang sesak, matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang bersiap siap membawakan lagu ke sekian belas. Mungkin pikirnya tak lama lagi acara ini akan selesai dan ia akan pulang kerumah dan tidak memikirkan tentang hal ini lagi.

" _Lagu yang akan aku bawakan selanjutnya adalah lagu favorit seseorang diluar sana. Yang telah mengisi banyak lembaran kosong di kehidupanku. Yang menemaniku dari titik nol hingga aku mencapai ke titik teratas karirku. Ia selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Namun kebodohanku dan kepengecutan yang ada didalam dirikulah yang membuatku kehilangan dirinya. Sehingga dia memilih untuk pergi dan menemukan dia yang lebih baik dibanding aku."_

" _Tae, bintangku yang hilang, dimanapun kau berada, ketahuilah lagu ini untukmu."_

Pada detik suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar dan Jungkook mulai bernyanyi, kedua kaki Taehyung tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Seketika tubuhnya ambruk, mengejutkan Jimin sahabatnya dan beberapa penonton lain.

"Astaga, Tae! Ada apa denganmu?!" pekik Jimin. Dengan cepat ia menahan tubuh Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Maaf, aku hanya kelelahan."

Memang Taehyung tidak merasakan ada yang salah pada tubuhnya. Ia terlalu bugar untuk dikatakan sakit. Namun kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Jeon Jungkook merenggut setiap kewarasannya yang tersisa.

Selama ini Jungkook masih mencintainya. Masih menyayanginya dengan utuh, tidak berkurang sedikitpun seperti saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Dulu ia selalu meragukan cinta Jungkook terhadapnya. Dulu ia tidak merasa Jungkook mencintainya dengan cukup. Penyesalan, hanya itu yang ada dalam benak Taehyung saat ini. Ia telah menilai mantan kekasihnya itu dengan terlalu keji.

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar kau menemui tim medis." Ujar Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Berjaga jaga agar gadis itu tidak kembali jatuh dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Dan Taehyung menurut. Karena ia tidak yakin ia mampu bertahan di aula konser ini sembari mendengar suara merdu Jungkook yang seolah menyayat nyayat hatinya.

.

.

"Taehyung?"

Gadis yang sedang duduk di pinggir pintu ambulans tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapatkan seseorang tersebut adalah Jungkook.

" _Oppa?_ "

Dan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata lagi Jungkook segera membawa tubuh mungil Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Pelukannya terasa begitu erat, seolah takut apabila ia melonggarkan dekapannya barang sedikit saja, Taehyung akan hilang dari jangkauannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Bahu kokoh yang memeluknya itu bergerak naik turun. Taehyung tahu, sangat tahu, Jungkook sudah melonggarkan pertahanannya dan membuang jauh jauh gengsinya. Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam. Ia pun sama. Tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang turun.

"Aku minta maaf telah bersifat kekanak kanakan." Gumam Taehyung.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah menjadi seorang pengecut, Tae. Aku tidak menahanmu, aku tidak berusaha memberikanmu penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Aku berhenti mengirimimu bunga setelah mengetahui kau lebih memilih Seokjin daripadaku. Aku sungguh cemburu melihat gadisku dengan—"

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hah?" Jungkook tidak menangkap maksud Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan aku memilih Seokjin? _Hell,_ aku punya selera yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Waktu itu aku berniat meminta maaf kepadamu dan menjelaskan segalanya. Tetapi aku justru melihatmu dan Seokjin di kafe seberang kampus. Kau tahu aku selalu cemburu kepadanya, kan."

"Astaga. Jadi karena itu kita..?" Taehyung ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, dan, uh, kau tahu malam itu di restoran.. aku hendak melamarmu. Dan ya, tetapi karena kau lebih dahulu memutusiku.."

"Aku sudah dengar. Manajermu meneleponku saat musim panas kemarin dan mengajakku bertemu. Dan saat itulah ia menceritakan segalanya."

"Tentu minus bagian dimana kau mengira aku dan Seokjin merupakan sepasang kekasih." Lanjut Taehyung sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sshh.. diamlah. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan sifat jahilmu masih lekat ternyata."

"Memang."

"Tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau akan melamarku lagi?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Sialan, kau menyebalkan. Tetapi kau benar. Karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kook."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi lagi, Kim Taehyung."

"Tidak akan."

 **FIN**


End file.
